Et vous C'est Harry ou Lily?
by Flubb
Summary: LEMON! Débitage intensif de conneries, le scénario (Harry se transforme en fille) n'a qu'une place trés secondaire... et énorme crossover avec pleins de persos!


_TITRE : Et vous… C'est Harry ou Lily ?_

_AUTEUR : Flubb, dit le gâteau gluant._

_GENRE : Si on va par la, hétéro (mouais bon, mais alors faut chercher). Si on s'enfonce, _

_yuri. Et si on touche le fond yaoï. Evidement. Lemon, idéeS très bizarres, passages _

_portnawak et couples paranormaux. Crossover avec la moitié des persos de Clamp _

_et les G-Boys , plus un très vieux dessin animé qui fera une apparition, et les _

_autres que j'ai oublié. Et pourquoi pas schizophrénie si on le regarde sous un _

_certain angle ?_

_DISCLAIMER : ne m'appartiennent que les pensées perverses…_

_Les remarques entre ( ) sont les remarques de mwa, et celles qui sont entre sont les pensées internes du perso._

_La maison n'est pas responsable de votre état post-lecture._

_3……2……1……0.5……0.25……0.05…… bon si vous en êtes sûr…0.00 !_

Et vous… C'est Harry ou Lily ?

Harry ressortit du cours de Trelawney plus lassé et plus fatigué que jamais. Pour une fois qu'elle ne lui avait pas prédit une mort sanglante avec l'option longue agonie…

Ils venaient de commencer un chapitre qui s'annonçait intéressant ET appétissant intitulé « l'avenir dans la mousse de bière au beurre ». La prof déambulait entre les fauteuils, poufs, et autres choses molles, lorsqu'elle s'approcha presque en toute innocence de la table de Ron et Harry. La madame à gros colliers qui font chling-chling se pencha au-dessus de leur chope de bière déjà à moitié vide, lorsqu'une grosse bulle fit un 'plop' très étrange juste sous son nez. La prof se releva vivement (nouvelle série de chling-chling assommants), et nous pûmes tous voir son troisième oeil profondément chamboulé. La médium pris son air le plus tragique, en s'exclamant sous l'œil avide de Lavande et Parvati (qui bavaient toutes deux considérablement. Toutes fois, je ne sais pas si on peut en déduire un intérêt croissant pour le cours ou les effets pervers de la mousse de bière au beurre. Enfin bref, la médium s'exclama):

-Ah! Mon pauvre chéri… c'est tragique !!! Vous allez mourir un 25 décembre, à 02'50'32, tué par votre propre fils illégitime -et oui, votre femme vous trompe- de 4 ans qui, pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, vous poussera dans les escaliers. Une mort rapide, fracture de la nuque. Vous serez enterré dans un cimetière moldu où votre tombe sera profanée…

La sonnerie avait alors retenti, et Harry se précipita dehors en évitant les flaques de bave de deux jeunes filles dont nous ne citerons pas le nom une deuxième fois, zaviez qu'à être un peu plus attentif quand on l'a dit.

Le jeune homme se pressait pour se liquéfier dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, et il avait presque atteint son but, lorsqu'un détail dévia son attention : pour la il-sait-même-plus-combientième fois, il vit Chô se diriger vers la salle des trophées. Sa curiosité piquée au vif trouva (enfin) une solution à ce mystère : Chô CHANG , attrapeuse de Serdaigle, avait un amant. Et c'était pas lui. La jalousie pointait son immonde nez, et le héros bigleux se surprit à penser que selon les règles de la normalité (qui sont quasi inexistantes, mais ça on va faire comme si on l'avait pas remarqué) c'est lui qui devait sortir avec elle ! Lui le mec cool et riche et qui battait annuellement Voldemort qui devait faire tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds pour choisir celle qu'il voulait !

Désirant savoir qui était le détestable élu, il décida de suivre Chô. Harry se glissa à la suite de la jeune fille qu'il convoitait (pôvr' hétéro) et se planqua derrière une armure. Mais l'amant ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, l'adolescente sortit une cigarette de sa poche (???), et se mit à tirer dessus avec la grâce du râle d'agonie d'une vieille chaudière asthmatique : « reeeeeuuuuuuharareuh thaaa theu-theu cof-cof raaaaaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaafiooowwweuh » fut un bruit assez caractéristique. Harry resta quelques instants à la regarder. merde alors !Chô fumer ? Qui l'eu cru ? Lustucru hahaha ! (NdA, c'était plus fort que moi…). Rassuré sur la position de célibat de la brune, il décida enfin de se tirer.

Dans la salle commune, il put enfin se liquéfier comme il le faut, et renonça à comprendre pourquoi il y avait des bouquins éparpillés un peu partout, et pourquoi Ron et Hermione jouaient aux échecs. Son amie mit fin à la partie, et entama joyeusement la converse :

- T'étais où ?

- Arrête, on dirait ma mère ! Fit HP.

- T'as pas de mère Harry !

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié…

(haussement d'épaule Hermionien, affaissement d'épaule Potterien)

- Alors, t'étais où ? reprit Hermi-Holmes

- Aux toilettes, mentit Harry

- Pendant tout ce temps ?

- Bah oui, je… je… j'ai fais des mots croisés !

- Alors là, c'est très bien Harry. Je te félicite : pour une fois que tu t'ouvres l'esprit ! Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs… Continu comme ça et tu auras une bonne moyenne ! dixit Hermione (on l'avait reconnu).

Les oreilles aussi rouge que mars, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Hermi, et fis un magnifique mélange entre un « avada kedavra », un « omae o corosu » et un appel au Shinigami. Un grand jet de lumière noire sortit de la baguette, et alla frapper Hermione en plein ventre. Le but escompté n'arriva pas, ça eu pour seul effet de faire tousser la jeune fille pendant un bon moment (oui, un peu comme la chaudière de tout à l'heure).

Ils eurent un cours avec Lupin (voui, il est revenu) de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et pas Des Conneries Fichtrement Monumentales ! Quoi que…) où le chapitre « Comment désensorceler votre fourchette quand celle-ci bouffe votre steak et que vous avez très très faim » se révéla constructif. Mais si… Et notre trio anti-Voldemort se dirigea vers le oh combien célèbre cours de potion, en compagnie de l'éternel Severus, qui approche tant bien que mal de la retraite.

Cours en commun avec devinez kiiiiiiiiiiiii? Les Serpentards ! (Qui n'avait pas trouvé, mmmh?). Harry entama morbidement sa potion anti-acnéique (du biactole quoi…), et entrepris d'énumérer péniblement les étapes qu'il avait déjà vaillamment accompli. Le tout en remuant très négligemment sa potion :

Alors… queue de lézard, j'ai fait… plume de corbeau aussi… cafard de toilettes, c'est bon… chaussette après un entraînement, terminés… crème moldu « Nivéa visage young : Finis les rides ! by l'Oréal, par-ce-que-je-suis-une-conasse-et-j'en-suis-fière»,c'est OK … faire tourner la tambouille 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre…meeeeeeeeerde !!! Ça fait 5 minutes que je tourne dans ce sens ! Le jeune héros éprouva une magnifique peur bleue de se faire engueuler par un Severus goguenard. Harry tourna vivement en sens inverse, espérant ainsi annuler les tours de cuillères supplémentaires (eh ben, il est pas aidé !). La potion vira rose Barbie (Réléna aurait été verte tellement c'était rose !), puis revint à la couleur originelle. HP s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, et s'en allait pour porter un échantillon au pré-retraité, quand…

Harry : Drago! Comme tu es mignon! et en plus c'est vrai

Drago : (tout bas) t'aurais pas dû me dire 'non'… (tout haut) c'est pour mieux

t'attirer mon enfant.

Harry : « _mon enfant…_ » et incestueux en plus!

Drago : Mais nan crétin ! C'est la réplique !!! Dit ton texte !

Harry : Ah oui... Drago ! Comme tu as de grands pieds !!!

Drago : C'est pour que tu puisses mieux t'étaler mon enfant.

Conformément à ses dires, Drago étendit son pied, et « l'enfant » s'étala gentiment dedans en explosant dans la chute son flacon de potion.

« Tu es de plus en plus gauche Potter, tu régresses ? » Lança ironiquement Malfoy. Harry allait répondre vertement, mais Rogue l'en empêcha, se répandant en postillons (je précise que les jumeaux étaient tombés sur son dentier) :

« Allez fous fvoigner Poffer !!! fous sfainiez ! » Harry essuya son visage qui venait de subir une belle averse, et réussit à comprendre que, effectivement, il saignait de la main gauche. Le brun la porta à sa bouche, histoire d'éponger la plaie, et avala du même coup un peu de potion (quand on est pas aidé, c'est pour la vie !). L'estropié se rua aux chiottes, et se passa la main sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il était devenu elle. A la place de l'image qu'il s'efforçait de rendre viril, se reflétait à présent dans le miroir une jeune fille (Oh ! Quelle vilaine potion !). Il avait obtenuE () de longs cheveux noirs, et une peau très blanche qui contrastait avec ces lèvres rouges. Il (elle) avait des yeux de chat du même vert émeraude, d'où partait un très joli nez légèrement recourbé. Harry regarda le reste de son corps : il était fin et élancé, avec des membres opalins. Des hanches fines et souples qui accompagnaient une poitrine haute et… présente. Harry se jugea vachement mignonne, et fut soulagé de ne pas voir de cicatrice sur son front. Pas besoin de lunettes non plus. Et puis quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête d'Harry. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas son cerveau qui vient de se déconnecter. Il venait juste de se rendre compte que :

« BOOOOOOUUUUHAAA !!! Sirius il va pas me reconnaître ! Faut vite un antidote… »

Une fois la surprise passée, sa première réaction fut de se diriger vers le bureau de Lupin. Lunard était heureusement seul, affairé sur un tas de copies. Au bout d'un certain temps, et après force de détails, le loup-garou finit par être convaincu qu'il s'agissait bien de son élève, enfin de ce qui avait un jour été un garçon nommé Harry. Il éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant :

- Gnahahahahaaaaa !!! Mwahahawaaaaaaaa ! J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je pourrais rigoler autant grâce à Rogue ! Si ça se sait…

- Si ça se sait, tu morfles. J'ai fait de jolis progrès en sortilèges… Répondit il/elle.

- D'accord… Motus et bouche cousue ! Dit Lupin contrarié. Voyons…On aura qu'à dire que tu as subitement été appelé pour un stage de Quidditch. Et euh… que tu es une nouvelle et élève qui s'appelle… Lily ! Ça te vas ? Bien sûr que ça te vas…

pfff ! Même son père ne me l'avait jamais fait ce coup là ! RHÔÔÔ ! S'extasia le professeur, je vais pouvoir voir la fille de James ! Ca va être tordant je sens…

- Dis Remus… Tenta Harry

- Mmmh ?

- (voix trop calme) Il est plus que probable qu'il faille m'enfermer à St Mangouste pour un bon bout de temps et que je ne puisse pas battre Voldemort, ce qui nuirait indubitablement à mon image de marque. Et toi tu veux juste en rigoler et me trouver un autre prénom ?

- Voui Lily, tu as tout compris.

- J'avoue que quelque chose m'échappe dans ta logique Lunard…

- Meu non ! T'aurais fait pareil si c'était arrivé à Sirius ou moi.

- Pas faux. mouais… J'suis sûr que je préfère tout de même Sirius en mec. Il est trop parfait pour changer. Et puis je le vois mal avec une voix stridente. Mais qu'est ce que j'arrête pas de délirer sur lui ? Tais-toi cerveau ! C'est pas le sujet !

- Dis Harry, fit Remus

- Vi?

- Tu... Tu... Tu vas être le premier mec à entrer dans le dortoir des filles, non ?

- Sûrement, pourquoi ? Fit l'intéressé sans comprendre.

- Bah pour me raconter comment c'est tiens !

- Remus ! Ce que tu peux être gamin par moment !

Sur ces douces paroles, Harry déménagea ses affaires d'un dortoir à l'autre en se demandant ce qu'allaient dire les autres en la voyant débarquer _elle_. Il mit encore plus de temps que d'habitude à hisser sa valise, et découvrit avec appréhension le fameux dortoir : Il était digne des pires clichés de films. Une vision stéréotypée des goûts des filles poussée à l'excès. Harry en déduisit que le décorateur devait vivre en reclus dans un monastère exclusivement masculin et avait fait vœu de chasteté pour ignorer à ce point la réalité:

1/TOUT était rose, du rose pale, au rose foncé. On ne peut nier que le décorateur avait fait preuve d'une imagination inimaginable dans les nuances de la couleur que vous savez.

2/On doit faire preuve d'une dextérité hors du commun pour éviter de marcher très régulièrement sur le contenu épars de plusieurs trousses de toilettes ou tout autres trucks un tant soit peu fragiles et inutiles (le grand mystère de notre transsexuel étant : « Mais comment peuvent-elles faire entrer tout ça dans leurs valises ? »)

3/Contrairement au dortoir des garçons, la moquette (rose, bien évidement) avait miraculeusement traversé les âges en restant intacte. De plus, le dortoir des filles était soumis à la légendaire dictature de…l'odeur de fraise synthétique ! Ou de la synthétique odeur de fraise, au choix (beuh…Où sont les toilettes ? Vé vomiiir !). Harry se dit que pourtant, Hermione ne sentait jamais comme ça.

4/Les murs étaient couverts d'immenses posters de divers acteurs ; joueurs de Quidditch ; Lokhart ; Malefoy et son père (si…) ; et même de Sirius avant son entrée à Azkaban

5/ Et surtout, comble de férocité et de prodigalité voir de surréalité, les lits étaient faits…

Sous le coup de cette brusque révélation, Harry s'effondra sur un lit tout au fond de la pièce. Il remarqua que le lit à côté du sien était occupé. L'ancien garçon s'étendit le plus possible sur ses couvertures, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en vacances, poussa un gloussement. Vous avez dit un…_ Gloussement_… Mais qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Harry remonta ses genoux contre lui et les entoura de ses bras. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que la potion faisait ses effets, et pourtant… Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas changé que physiquement, mais aussi mentalement : Lily avait sa propre personnalité, et elle influait directement sur Harry. Il faisait plus attention à lui, à sa manière d'être par exemple. Il ne voyait plus les choses sous le même angle... Bref, tout plein de petits détails qui font que un garçon et une fille, et ben c'est pas la même chose (sans blaaague) !

Lorsqu'il avait poussé ce gloussement, il était entièrement devenu une fille. Au moins, il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il faisait, mais ça signifiait qu'à certains moments il ne se souvenait plus de qui il était vraiment (on a déjà entendu dire que tout homme avait une part de féminité en lui, mais bon là…).

Et Harry… Ou Lily… Enfin l'un des deux, eu l'horrible sentiment que ça ne ferait qu'empirer1.

Finalement, il descendit voir Lunard, pris d'un sérieux doute.

Celui-ci était dans sa chambre, une chemise de nuit bleue claire et un nounours encore plus vieux et rapiécé que ses robes de sorcier dans les bras :

- Oups ! Désolé ! Dit Harry d'une voix suraigu qui lui annonça que Lily était revenue.

- Mais tu es toute excusée Lily, sourit le professeur.

- Je ne… me doutais pas que tu dormais avec une peluche, fit remarquer Lily.

- Ouais bon…, groumpfa Lupin, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu t'entretenir sur mes fréquentations nuptiales…

Le nounours de Lupin dut prendre le ton sarcastique de ses dernières paroles pour une offense personnelle, car il sauta des bras de son propriétaire avec un air de dédain frustré qui aurait certainement plu à Kreattur.

Remus se retourna, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs, et il eut juste le temps de voir disparaître les deux jambes velues de l'ourson sous les couvertures:

- Mais Ludounou ! Je ne parlais pas de toi voyons !

Puis, se retournant vers Lily :

- Ton père faisait parfois de très mauvaises blagues… 20 ans que j'essaye de m'en débarrasser. Mais James a dut l'ensorceler, il ne me lâche pas. Pire, il m'en a choisi un d'une susceptibilité à toutes épreuves.

Ludounou devait avoir l'oreille fine, parce qu'il s'appliqua à déchirer méthodiquement les couvertures.

- Euh oui, repris Harry (tout à l'heure c'était Lily, maintenant c'est Harry, vous suivez ? Tant mieux parce que moi j'ai du mal. Faut dire que ces personnalités à mi-temps ne me réussissent pas. D'ailleurs, chez les escargots ça s'appelle de l'hermaphrodisme successif. Et oui, ça porte un nom ce bordel. Donc…) Euh oui, repris Harry, c'était pour savoir si tu pensais arriver à trouver un antidote, pour ne pas dire un contre-poison, à ma… ahum… potion ?

- Bah… Ludounou lâche mes chaussettes STP, tu seras gentil, elles ne t'ont presque rien fait les pauvres- sûrement, il faudra d'abord que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es démerdé, et puis je chargerais Sirius de faire des recherches dans sa bibliothèque familiale.

- Il a une bibliothèque ? s'étonna Harry

- Oui, enfin… c'est une pièce qui fait apparaître tous les ouvrages dont on a besoin, un croisement entre la Salle sur Demande et Patrénet, je crois…

- Internet, traduisit Harry. (Qui a dit que je m'emmerdais pas ?).

- Ouais voilà. Rassuré jeune fille ?

Les joues de Lily (qui était revenue à toute blinde en entendant les mots 'jeune fille') s'empourprèrent d'une manière étonnamment violente. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Remus, et sa mince silhouette disparut dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant une grosse dame sérieusement endormie :

- Problemus auditus, s'exclama Lily.

- Pardon ?

- Problemus auditus, il faudrait m'ouvrir… expliqua-t-elle exaspérée.

- Comment ? Le professeur Flaubrin voudrait mourir ? Il faut vite que j'aille raconter ça à Violette !…

Mais s'armant d'une patience plus terrible que du béton, Lily réitéra :

**- PROBLEMUS AUDITUS !!! **(Qui a dit que je m'amuse à donner des pathologies aux membres de Poudlard ?)

La grosse dame la laissa passer, et elle pénétra dans le dortoir des filles: Une horde de gloussements sauvages et hystériques (donc par conséquent suraigus) l'accueillit joyeusement. Même Hermione, devant tant de vacarme, leva les yeux de son livre (c'est dire l'importance de l'hystérie lorsqu'une nouvelle élève entre dans le dortoir).

Lily passa devant les jeunes filles soudainement silencieuses, tel le Président descendant un boulevard peu connu se situant entre la Tour Eiffel et l'Arc de Triomphe, pour honorer la tombe d'un soldat dont on ne se souvient plus le nom (il y a une de ces ambiances dans le dortoir !). Elle passa entre les lits de Lavande et Parvati, et ceux de deux filles de première année. Puis il y avait Ginny et une fille qui aurait facilement pu être la sœur de Luna Lovegood. Et enfin, juste au-dessous du lit de Lily, Hermione. A peine la « presque nouvelle élève » se fut-elle assise sur son lit, qu'un concert de questions se mit à fuser encore mieux que les pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste.

Les voici, dans le désordre (les remettre dans le sens où elles sont apparues me demanderais un effort intra-cortexien voir sub-encéphalique tellement intense que je risque une méningite à staphylocoques dorés, et que si ça n'existe pas, autant la nommer plus simplement maladie de la fanfiqueuse commune, et que je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque, car je n'ais ni syndicat, ni prise de risque, ni antidépresseurs. J'ai pas grand chose moi…donc, les questions :)

1/ Tu viens d'où ? 4/ T'as quel âge ? 7/Tu peux ensorceler Snape ?

2/ T'es qui ? 5/ T'aimes l'astronomie ? 8/T'as pas du rouge à lèvres ?

3/ T'es quoi? 6/On peut dormir ? 9/ Qui veut une goutte de mort vivant ?

Lily, trop abasourdie pour dire autre chose, trouva quelques phrases satisfaisantes, en réponses courtes :

1/ De chez moi. 2/ La nièce de Lupin. 3/ Une sorcière ou une asexuée ou un Hybride du nouveau type, c'est selon… 4/15 ans. 5/NAN !!! 6/Mais oui Hermione, juste après mon examen d'entrée au dortoir ! 7/ A peu près autant que toi… 8/ Non 9/C'est bon Herm !

Elle enfila une chemise de nuit de la trop fameuse Grosse Valise qu'il trimbalait depuis sa première année (Lily soupçonnait Lupin d'en avoir légèrement transformé le contenu). Puis la brune enfonça son bras jusqu'au coude dans l'antre de sa valise (sans même regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans, bonjour le danger), et finit par dénicher une brosse à l'allure assez correcte, et entreprit de démêler ces interminables cheveux noirs.

Sans succès.

Pendant un quart d'heure, elle se battit vaillamment, repoussant les hordes de nœuds qui se faisaient toujours plus nombreux (et faisant dans la masse capillaire un carnage digne d'une troisième guerre mondiale). Puis, à bout de souffle, elle se résigna à pencher sa tête dans le lit d'Hermione, ce qui arracha tout de même à la locataire du dessous un petit cri de terreur (faut dire qu'avoir l'impression de se trouver face à une serpillière alors qu'en toute logique –autant qu'il y en est une - on s'attend à une innocente jeune fille, eh ben ça fout les boules) :

- Tu veux bien me filer un coup de main ? Demanda timidement Lily.

- TOC-TOC-TOC-BUM-HIC-TOC-TOC-TOC, dixit le cœur d'Hermi.

- Eh, ho, tu m'entends ?

- Ah… oui, excuses-moi. Assieds-toi sur le lit. Hermione entreprit très silencieusement de mettre un tant soit peu d'ordre dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle extirpa d'abord la brosse qui était restée coincée au beau milieu d'un enchevêtrement de fils noirs, et enfin lui démêla les cheveux de manière approximative, et après lui en avoir arraché les trois quarts.

Le lendemain matin (enfin vers midi), Harry ne se réveilla qu'avec un vague souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il réussit à se coiffer tout seul, comme un grand (ce qui en soit est déjà un miracle incroyable). Il alla prendre son déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione, et accompagna celle-ci à la bibliothèque.

La-bas, il se perdit au rayon littérature moldu où il éternua sur Tolstoï, et où il s'assit sur une encyclopédie particulièrement volumineuse intitulée « le Yaoï pour les nuls ». Puis, comme il s'emmerdait sévère le Harry, Lily repris le dessus avec son air rêveur. Profondément absorbée par l'extrémité des tréfonds vaseux des pensées de son âme, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main très douce se posa sur son épaule et la fit pivoter. Lily se retrouva face à une jeune fille de son âge, peut-être légèrement plus petite qu'elle, et leurs yeux se croisèrent dans une expression de défi (ou alors simplement qu'elles se dévisageaient un peu hargneusement, c'est selon…)

- Salut Lily, moi s'est Chô. Je sais pas si tu me connais, mais moi si. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive en milieu d'année. Tu veux pas venir faire un tour avec moi ? (et le tout sans reprendre son souffle)

- Ah, euh… oui, bien sur Putain elle est mieux renseignée que Paris-Match celle-là !

Les deux jeunes filles se promenèrent pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, seules. Lorsqu'elles revinrent au château, Lily avait déjà succombée à la beauté froide de Chô (paradoxale, non, le Chô/froid ?). Elle se laissa entraîner dans une salle vide, qui ressemblait à un salon, avec sa tapisserie verte sombre, son fauteuil en skaï un peu démodé, et son grand canapé bleu nuit. Lily pris place dans le fauteuil, sa curiosité honnêtement entamée. Elle était fascinée par Chô, par ses gestes soigneusement étudiés dans le seul but de se servir des autres à sa guise. Consciente qu'elle tombait dans son piège, Lily n'en réagit pas moins et fonça dedans tête baissée, le sourire a lèvres. Chô se pencha au-dessus de Lily, et, bien qu'elles soient seules, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille (la salle doit être très mal insonorisée). Lily rougie et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, Chô était nue devant elle (s'déshabille plus vite que les Ducaylon, hein ?). La jeune fille se laissa faire par Chô, qui la déshabilla à son tour et l'entraîna sur le canapé…

Après un temps assez long pour que même ceux qui refusent en bloc ce qui vient de se passer l'assimilent (et ce n'est pas la peine de me lapider, primo parce que ce n'est pas HP mais Lily qui a… enfin voila, et que deusio c'est pour la bonne cause de la suite. Bon, j'en étais où ? Ha oui…) après un temps assez long, un passant aurait pu remarquer une jeune fille profondément chamboulée se réfugier dans la tour des Griffondors…

Grosse dame, couloir, fauteuil pourri, Fred et George, les barbes vertes de F&G, escalier, ramassage de gueule, cris de douleur, suite des escaliers, dortoirs des filles… un trajet banal quoi. Harry était admirablement ébranlé (ouais, ça y est, on a droit à Harry LE RETOUR SUBLIME !). Il ressortit la vieille cape bouffée aux mites de son père, et emprunta le passage de la sorcière borgne. Une fois dans les rues de Prè-au-lard, il marcha d'un pas aussi vif que lui permettaient les jambes filiformes du corps qu'il habitait. Il eut tôt fait de dépasser la cabane hurlante, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, sur sa cape.

Harry se mit à réfléchir frénétiquement (si, si, je vous assure que c'est possible) :

J'ai couché avec une fille pendant que j'étais une fille. C'est horrible. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de moi… dire qu'il a fallu que j'attende d'être une fille pour me rendre conte que j'étais gay !!! J'aurais jamais cru être aussi con… Je pouvais pas m'en rendre conte tout seul, non ?! En attendant, pour m'en rendre compte j'm'en rends compte !Je me disais bien aussi que Sirius me paraissait plus que mon parrain… et en plus j'ai jeté Drago… pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Mais j'm'en fous parce que moi, j'veux mon Sirius d'abord ! Nuages roses, nuages roses, chute brutal ; j'espère que Remus… IL A PAS INTERÊT A TOUCHER A SIRIUS !!! pfff et puis il faut qu'il me trouve le contre-poison, sinon j'pourrais pas me racheter, voir me faire acheter auprès de... ben de Sirius, et puis à l'occasion de Drago si je me fais refouler par Sirius… Mais c'est une éventualité que je n'envisage pas. Et aussi faut que je sache si Patmol est Gay. Tiens… Je mets déjà une majuscule à ce mot, on arrête pas le progrès !

Bref, Harry était bien paumé au milieu de ses pensées, quand une main tout ce qu'il y a de plus manuelle se posa sur son épaule (je trouve que les gens on une fâcheuse tendance à venir le voir par derrière en agrippant désespérément sa pauvre épaule). Il se leva et se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put, mais il mit quand même un certain temps à identifier les deux personnes en face de lui : Il avait devant ses yeux ébaubis deux garçons un peu plus jeunes que lui. Ils étaient tous deux efféminés, mais c'était là l'un de leurs rares points communs. L'un était blond aux yeux bleus débordants de joie et d'innocence, tandis que l'autre était brun avec de grands yeux à la «Juliette je t'aime » ou encore « ce pauvre monde est bien mal barré, il faut absolument que je le sauve ». Ils se tenaient par la main(« là » un baiser furtif, et « là » un pas furtif du tout).

- Non ?… NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!! Subaru ?

Quatre ? Vous deux ensemble, mais c'est pas possiiiiiiiiiiiiible !!!

Courte interruption, les persos ont décidé d'exprimer leur volonté propre. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque, mais je les laisse exprimer leur tirade.

Attention aux âmes sensibles.

Tout abus est dangereux pour la santé

Harry : Je me demande ce que Flubb va bien pouvoir vous faire… niark, niark, niark !

Sub : Ouais ben pas moi ! Flubb, t'as dépassé les bornes !

Flubb : Ca fait longtemps…

04 : C'est vrai qu'on ne me l'avait jamais fait le coup de Subaru, et pourtant j'en

ai vu d'autre !

HP : D'ailleurs, vous ne vous connaîtriez même pas si vous n'étiez pas rangés côte à côte sur l'étagère.

Flubb : Je vois que mon idée vous plaît…

HP : Eh Flubb ! Est-ce que tu vas mettre Seïshiro et Trowa ensemble ?

04 : Mais faites la taire, quelqu'un…

Sub : On touche pas à Seï !

Flubb : Ouais c'est ça, cause toujours tu m'intéresses !

Trowa (OOC total) : OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIN!!! J-je –v-veux-pas-fi-nir-a-avec-Seï… BOOOOOOOUUUH !!!

Seïshiro : Pourquoi ? Je vais bien m'occuper de toi !!!

Réléna : Vous foutez quoi ? Tout votre boucan attire du monde à la fin…

0403 : XX nAAAAon !

Yasha : Ashura, reste ici, c'est plein de pervers.

Sorata : Si peu…

Fuma : En plus y dérangent pas les pervers !

Yuto : Quelqu'un a parlé de pervers ?

Kotori : Et moi, j'suis avec qui…Kamui ?

Kamui : GNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Duo : Mais Kot' ! Ça tuerait le piti leader…

Kamui : Haaaa ouf… Je revis !

Duo : A mon avis Kot', tu es avec Réléna.

Wufei : Cool ! Surtout pour Heero…et moi…

Heero : Enfin pénard ! Ça valait le coup de survivre !

Kendappa : Moi j'aime bien Noin et Soma…

Noin : Ma première crossover…

Soma : Ton premier couple tu veux dire !

Noin : èé

Nataku : Tant que vous foutez la paix aux bishonen, ça va…

Aragorn : Tiens, une fête pour jeunes couples…On est les derniers, non, Légo ?

Légolas : Je sais pas… Mais en tout cas on va compléter le tableau !

Boromir : 'tain ! J'ai enfin paumé Arwen… Elle est avec Réléna. Si vous cherchez le placard, il est au fond à gauche

02 : C'est pas les chiottes ?

Kamui : Mais nan ! On revient pourtant du placard, Duo !

Sorata : Quoi ! Vous deux ?

Duo : Chacun de notre coté… Mais si ça lui fait plaisir !

Ryu : Et Ash' ! J'en suis à 25 pervers, et toi ?

Ashura : Flûte, 18… Mais c'est parce que je cherchais le buffet.

Réléna : Noin ! Aide-moi ! Arwen ou Kotori ?

Noin : Pourquoi choisir ? Après tout, on en est plus à un partenaire près !

Wufei : Eh Yasha ! Il te plait Taishaku, hein ?

Yasha (tout rouge) : Non mais ça va pas… Ou si peu !

Seïshiro : En tout cas c'est cool ici, je reviendrais !

Yuto : Nan mais part pas ! T'as même pas visité le placard !

Trowa : J'te préviens, il fait faire des « visites guidées » à tout le monde celui-là !

Sorata : Oh ben dans ce cas, je crois que je vais organiser une sortie de groupe…

Duo : Tu es admirable Soso… Je peux être ton stagiaire ? Mais non je rigole Tro.

Kazahaya : Ouahou ! Elle est géniale la mission de Kakei!

Rikuo : Ouais… La prime doit pas être grosse.

Flubb : Putain encore des nouveaux ! OH ! LES TOURISTES ! C'EST PAS ENCORE UNE AGENCE POUR CELIBATAIRE, ALORS DU BALAI !

Réléna : Tu viens 01…

Heero : Regarde la pauvre Kotori…

Trowa : Seïshiro ! Tu veux bien me « pentagrammer » le placard, il y a l'Elfe et son copain qui veulent pas sortir !

Seï : D'accord si on prend la place…

03 : Ca t'ennuie Subaru ?

Sub : Non, mais je sais pas si 02, Sorata, Yuto, HP, et Drago vont rentrer…

Wufei : Mais si ils vont rentrer… Eh Yasha ! Quatre ! Boromir ! Venez, celui-là est plus grand ! Tient… Il grince aussi !

Harry : Te précipite pas : Lucius, Severus, Remus, et Sirius sont coincés dedans.

Légolas : Ah… t'es déjà en manque ?

Kazahaya : Non, non, non Harry, ne dis rien je réponds pour toi. A mon avis il est frustré, parce qu'il a pas eu le temps de finir.

Yuto: Qui ne connaît pas ça…(regard de reproche appuyé au Sakurazukamori)

Yasha : Taishaku, descend du plafond ! on reviendra j'te dis…

Ashura : Et puis mon papa, il est déjà dehors à vous attendre…

Fuma : J'admire l'innocence de la jeunesse…

Remus : Ben dis donc, ils courent vite !

Boromir : Tiens vous êtes sortis du placard tous les quatre ?

Flubb : J'AI DIS : DEHORS LES FIGURANTS !!!

Désertation des lieus, retour à la fic… ce qu'il en reste

(comme s'il y avait jamais eu quelque chose…)

- Non ?… NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!! Subaru ?

Quatre ? Vous deux ensemble, mais s'est pas possiiiiiiiiiiiiible !!! Euh… pardon. Ça fait longtemps qu'on c'était pas vu hein ?

- Ouais, approuva Quatre, faut dire que mise à part les soirées gay, on n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de se croiser.

Silence.

Pesant le silence !!!

Le silence l'a mal pris…

- Dites les mecs, fit HP.

- Voui ? Demanda naïvement Subaru.

- Ben… Comment vous avez fait pour me reconnaître ? Jusqu'à présent, mon déguisement trompait tout le monde !

- Tu oublis, mon cher Harry, fanfaronna Subaru, que je suis le 13ème chef de la famille Suméragi, maître du Yin et du Yang, et que je peux, si je le veut, admirer les recoins de ton âme !

- C'est profond ça…Déclara le brun.

- Tu parle de ton âme ou des paroles de Suby là ? Demanda 04 sans que personne n'en tienne compte.

- Remarque j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Tu habites une bien charmante personne, reprit l'exorciste.

- Ouais bon, juste que c'soit une fille… Fit remarquer 04. Mais au départ on est pas venu pour t'admirer. Je te laisse lui annoncer, Suby.

- Ben… Rougit/articula le Suméragi, en fait (grande inspiration) Quatrétmoion-

évenutannocénotremariagevoilasédimaintenanilfauabsolumenquejerespire (autre grande inspiration).

- Répète-moi ça ?

- Oh lala !!! Subaru et moi on se marie. On voudrait que tu sois notre témoin mercredi, à 15 heures, dans ce vieux bâtiment moldu que tu vois là-bas, s'exaspéra le petit arabe en pointant son doigt sur une vieille bâtisse à une centaine de mètres.

- Bon…J'ai deux jours pour ne pas faire d'infarctus. Avec un peu de chance (compte pas trop là dessus mon gars), je serais même redevenu(e) un garçon.

Harry regagna Poudlard, complètement abasourdit. Faut dire que pour une nouvelle, c'était une nouvelle !

Il regagna son lit le plus rapidement possible, et une fois qu'il se fut enfoui assez profondément sous sa couette pour pouvoir faire de la spéléo, le jeune garçon entreprit d'hiberner.

Et puis mercredi arriva (c'est fou ce que c'est fataliste comme phrase).

Lily revêtit une longue robe bleu-nuit avec un col inexistant, et rejoignit la vieille baraque à la sortie de Prè-au-lard.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et l'on s'apercevait rapidement que tous étaient venus de bonne grâce avec la certitude que ça partirait de toute façon en vrille, et qu'on allait bien rigoler. En tout cas, chacun avait eu un rôle plus ou moins important. Allez… j'vous fais un p'tit tour de scène :

Dans sa grande robe blanche, Kakei tenait son rôle de prêtre à merveille (défaillance de l'auteur : où est ma douche froide ?…). Il se baladait vaillamment entre les invités, avec scotché dans les bras (par soucis des détails, il faut une bible partout) une édition originale de « mon Gundam et moi ». Il allait de groupe en groupe, où se mélangeaient la plus grande partie des persos Clampiens et Les G-Boys (bah oui, la famille des mariés kwa), et quelques rares autochtones des terres du milieu. Et puis Lupin, qui vaquait d'une famille à l'autre tel l'oiseau guilleret sortant pour la première fois de son nid et s'explosant contre chaque arbre qui passe, que voulez vous il a pas la conduite assistée.

Donc, tout les invités étaient en plein papillonnement lorsque la lancinante musique retentie :

- Tan tan… tan tantan-tan… tan-nanaaaaaan !

- Pourquoi ils passent « mission impossible » ? Fit remarquer Remus.

- Moi je trouve que c'est quand même un choix vachement judicieux! rétorqua Duo.

- Pardon les mecs, je me suis trompé je recommence…

Donc, la music presque propice au moment retentit soudainement :

- Pô…Pô… Pô-pôôôôôômmmm… pôSKRIIIIIIK clac DZWING plaf !

- Putain d'orgue de brocante ! S'énerva Yasha, qui était aux commandes de l'instrument, et puis merdum Satsuki ! Sort de là!!! C'est pas un orgue électrique que je sache !!!

La musique se remit en marche, et les deux fiancés sortirent du confessionnal (bah oui, y'a pas de placard dans ce genre d'endroit). Ils furent vite rejoint par les damoiselles et damoiseaux d'honneur, à savoir Ashura, Kamui, et Réléna (cette dernière avait su ce montrer très insistante). Quatre était splendide dans un costar lilas et une impeccable chemise blanche, et Subaru se passe de commentaire dans son immense robe de cérémonie (d'ailleurs c'est simplement pour éviter que le jeune garçon se casse la gueule dans son costume qu'on avait engagé les trois mioches, par ailleurs très déçu d'avoir à porter une robe, et non à servir de gardes du corps ).

Ashura : J'ai faim moi !

Kamui : Taka bouffer les Ostis.

Ashura : C'est quoi ?

Kamui : Aujourd'hui c'est des petits fours.

Réléna : Tu veux un bout de ma robe ? elle est à la fraise et à la grenadine

Ashura : Scrountch... Scrountch... Scrountch…

Ils arrivèrent donc sans trop de problèmes à l'autel, où Kakei tendit solennellement un calis au deux amants :

- Buvez pour vous laver de vos péchés… ceci est…euh…qui me souffle ! j'ai un trou…

- OH génial, du Pepsi ! Dit Quatre sans attendre la fin de l'histoire, GLOUGLOU !!!

- Quat'chan ! Laisse-m'en !!!

Et puis, le fameux sermon ! Kakei reprit, en ouvrant son «mon Gundam et moi » à une page quelconque :

- Je ne vous dirais pas mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs, ça ferait une inceste bien trop grande. En revanche, mon bien cher bordel qui règne pelle-mêle dans la salle, nous sommes réunis dans cette vieille baraque pourrie pour unir deux êtres qui nous sont chers, je le rappelle au cas ou il y est des atteints d'Alzheimer. Si quelqu'un conteste cette union, qu'il le dise ou se taise à jamais.

Personne n'objecta. Le silence était maître dans la pièce, qui multipliait les regards scrutateurs à la recherche de la première personne à merdoyer. La caméra de Seïshiro clignotant avec régularité dans son cerisier.

- Bon, je continus, fit le prêtre tout à son aise. Suméragi Subaru ici présent, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la vie et vos sorties avec les âmes paumées de Tokyo, Raberba Winner Quatre, ici présent, et acceptez-vous de ne pas l'engueuler lorsqu'il ronflera, de lui préparer de bons petits plats, et enfin de ne pas sortir avec plus de 3 amants à la fois ?

- Ben en principe je suis là pour ça non ?

- Quoi 'non' ! S'offusqua le blond

- Ben que je suis là pour dire 'oui' tiens !

- Ah… Puisque tu le dis…

- Bon, je prends ça pour un 'oui'. Et donc…s'obstina l'habituel gérant de pharmacie, Raberba Winner Quatre, ici présent, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la vie et dans les Gundams, Suméragi Subaru, ici présent , et acceptez-vous de le supporter dans la salle de bain même s'il pue des pieds, de ne pas dégueuler ses bons petits plats, et enfin de ne pas sortir avec ses amants ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Et puis on achètera des barquettes surgelées, comme ça y'aura pas de problèmes avec la bouffe. des barquettes Marie, tient…

-Eh ! Se défendit le futur cuisinier, si ça se trouve, j'ai les mêmes gènes qu'Hokuto, alors attends un peu pour acheter les barquettes !

-M'en fous, ta sœur avait qu'à s'appeler Marie, comme la mienne !

- A peine mariés et déjà en dispute ! S'émerveilla Legolas dans les bras d'Aragorn, si c'est pas mignon !

-Bien, bien, bien…insista Kakei l'échange des bagues, peut-être ?

Duo arriva, tout splendide (mais comment peut-il ne pas l'être) dans son pantalon bleu et sa chemise noire, allègrement déboutonnée. D'un mouvement à la «L'Oréal-parce-que-je-le-vaut-bien-et-pas-vous, il attrapa le bout de sa natte et, libérant ces cheveux, (et je retourne sous la douche parce que c'est trop euh… en tout cas ça l'est beaucoup trop) en retira une bague composée de trois anneaux d'or entrelacés. Quatre la prit, et s'empressa de l'enfiler au doigt –heureusement très fin- ganté de Sub (qui devait avoir de sacrées crampes à en juger par la raideur de son annulaire). Puis, le futur Sceau appela le Sakurazukamori. Seïshiro s'avança à son tour. Il appela son Shiki, qui passa miraculeusement à travers le plafond pour déposer une bague dans la main de son maître. Sub la pris et passa un anneau en forme de serpent à la main de l'Arabe. Sur les deux alliances, on pouvait voir écrit en petits caractères made in Mordor.

-Très bien, rajouta encore l'autre blond (le prêtre, celui qui a une mèche plus longue que celle de Trowa), vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Le pilote de Sandrock se pencha donc sur un authentique tokyoïte en rosissant un brin.

Et la salle applaudit.

Si c'est pas féerique… (je pense avoir trouver ici le juste-adjectif pour qualifier cette salle grouillante où s'entasse les persos dans un brassement multiethnique, tel le truc brun au milieu de la ratatouille, qu'y en a tellement qu'on différencie plus un haricot d'une courgette2). Les mariés remontèrent l'allée en sens inverse, en prenant une bonne tripotée de grains de riz sur la tronche (non Wufei, les grains de riz soufflés ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte). Dehors, sur le devant de ce qui avait dut être une église dans un temps archaïque, une immense table était dressée. Tout le monde mangea comme il faut, et de nombreuses blagues pourries fusèrent (genre : « si la fin du monde arrive, on aura qu'a rembobiné la K7, comme ça on est tranquille »). Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Et puis arrive la pièce montée… le gros gâteau de mariage débarqua on ne sait trop comment sur la table, et chacun put admirer son énormité : il s'agissait d'un immense fondant au chocolat qui ne comprenait pas moins de 28 étages formés de petits paliers décroissants. Chaque paliers étaient entourés de petits nœuds bleus (au grand déplaisir de Réléna qui les aurait espérées roses). Dans le chocolat, de fins traits de caramel dessinaient des sandrocks et des pentagrames.

Tout en haut, fidèles à leurs postes, se tenaient une tour de Tokyo et euh… une carte de l'Arabie en sucre tiens !

Et tous auraient puent déguster ce magnifique gâteau, mais…

Pour lui, c'était suspect. Trop. Le perfect soldier dégaina en hurla « tous à couvert !… Oziens ! Je sais que vous vous planquez dans ce gâteau ! Sortez ! » (Mais quel parano c'ui-la !!!). Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, mais sans le moindre soupçon d'inquiétude.

Mais Heero ne sembla pas remarquer cette ambiance qui planait au-dessus de la scène dans un équilibre précaire, et continua dans son délire : Il pointa Smith&Watson (bah oui, pour un mariage, on choisit un pistolet qui fait habillé) en direction de la pièce montée. Puis, devant toutes ces mâchoires tombantes de surprise et d'incompréhension, devant ce magnifique silence qui semblait dire « gare à toi si tu exploses ce dessert », et devant un pilote hyper sérieux planqué tel l'abruti moyen derrière sa chaise, on entendit le 'clic' glacé et glaçant du pistolet annonçant une mort prochaine.

Et le gâteau commença à trembler (ben oui, il a le droit d'avoir peur quand il va se faire dégommer !). Heero décida de donner un répit au condamné à mort :

- Pas la peine de te cacher Merquise ! Je sais que tu es là-dedans ! Et tu n'enlèveras pas Réléna ! Loin de moi l'idée de la protéger, je fantasme rien qu'à penser que tu puisses la séquestrer… Et ça serais d'ailleurs une action humanitaire indéniable… Mais cette fic à besoin de cette insipide pouffe/harpie/chieuse/connasse/ truc innommable/biiiiip (insérer ici votre meilleure qualification)… pardon je m'éparpille, donc à besoin d'une poufiasse number one, car si elle venait à disparaître, se serait une véritable guérilla qui se mettrait en place lorsque les autres concurrentes en viendraient à se faire de la concurrence, déloyale en plus. Alors STP, évites-nous une troisième guerre mondiale et sort de se foutu gâteau (y cause bien Heero. Je me demande tout de même ce qu'il a fumé).

Ne voyant aucune réponse lui parvenir, Heero pressa la détente. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre (les catastrophes ne sont jamais en retard) : le gâteau explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles brunes et bleues et caramélisées.

Maintenant, plus de sons. Imaginez ces flashs défilant au ralentis :

- Ashura tombe à genoux en pleurant devant un bout de gâteau, tandis que Seïshiro détourne le regard de Yuto de cette désolation.

- Sorata en état de choc reste les bras ballants au milieu de la foule qui défile autour de lui et des bouts de chocolat lui retombent en pluie fine sur le visage…

Duo tourna un regard assassin vers le pilote du Wing, et ce propulse sur lui en le faisant chuter avec rage.

Duo se pencha un peu plus en avant, et l'embrassa :

- Tu sais que tu es succulent Hee-chan ?

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Mais il va falloir que je te nettoies… De partout… Fit le natté avec un sourire aussi pervers que sadique.

La prochaine étape consista à manger son amant (au sens propre). Ainsi, grâce à la mort du dessert by un japonais, de nombreux couple se formèrent, ou se reformèrent.

Les témoins allèrent déposer une petite signature (enfin un gros bout de gâteau) au bas d'une feuille (presque) blanche, et chacun rentra dans son histoire personnelle.

Moralité :

Le chocolat fait la meilleure agence de rencontre que l'on ai jamais inventé !

(Mais ça reste une interprétation très personnelle).

Harry (bah oui, au départ c'est quand même à lui que l'on s'intéresse) rentra en compagnie de Lupin. Il demanda à son professeur, histoire de meubler la conversation :

- Tu… Tu avais l'air de connaître la plupart des invités non ?

- Ouais. Des amis de longue date…

- Comment tu a fait pour les connaître ?

- Dans une soirée gay.

Harry se remit du choc, et finit par émettre des sons :

- Tsnsrégé ?

- Euh…

- …

- Tu peux me traduire ?

- Toi dans une soirée gay ?

- Ah… Oui. Avec James et Sirius, toujours. Disons que… Nous avons fait les cons, ce qui nous a permit de faire de nombreuses connaissances.

- Ben moi je me suis fait cordialement inviter. Et pas de mon plein gré.

Les pas crissèrent lugubrement sur les cailloux, avant que Remus n'interrompe ce bruit avec un ton enjoué :

- Eh Harry, tu sais quoi ?

- Mon petit doigt me dit que je vais pas tarder à le savoir…suggéra le brun.

- Sirius a fait du bon boulot, il arrive demain à 14 heures avec le contre-poison.

Ai-je bien entendu ? Sirius, mon Sirius arrive demain ? Ouahouuuuu !!!! Mais je vais pas dormir moi !!! Je vais passer la nuit sous la douche…Yes !!! Et encore mieux, je vais pouvoir essayer de concrétiser mes fantasmes !!! Lalalalaaaaaa… Dipsi, Lala, Pô… Pôôôôôôôôôôô !!!! Oulà il faut que je me calme… Oooooooh pourvu qu'il soit PD,

pourvu qu'il soit PD, pourvu qu'il soit PD… mais si, il est Gay… et Lupin se débrouillera pour nous laisser seuls…

Ils traversèrent l'entrée principale, et passèrent la lourde porte.

Comme dans un rêve, Harry, homme (mais alors jeune l'homme) comblé et aveuglé par son amour, rejoignit son dortoir.

En se faisant des films, comme toute personne sujette à la plume en acier inoxydable d'une fanfiqueuse.

Et je peux vous dire que c'était plutôt des longs-métrages, ces films !!!

Une fois dans son lit (il faisait une entracte entre deux fantasmes, donc c'était probablement un feuilleton qui venait de se finir), il ne put s'empêcher d'être surexcité. HP ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point c'était dur de savoir que l'objet de ses nuits les plus folles venait innocemment entre ses griffes. Mais, il restait encore 19 heures 25 minutes et 38 secondes avant la rencontre avec l'être tant désiré ! Ce qui était le plus bizarre aux yeux de Harry, c'était cette petite voix au fond de sa tête (probablement Lily qui fout sa merde…) qui lui disait « ne sois pas trop pressé, tu risque d'être déçu… à mon avis, tes RR (Rêves Roses) vont vite se fracasser lamentablement : Sirius ne peut pas t'aimer, ouvre les yeux ! ». Mais Harry décida de ne pas faire attention aux inepties de son alter ego. Ou de sa part de féminité. Ou à sa schizophrénie qui, comme l'âge, ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Il s'endormi, avec les sentiments aussi claires que s'ils avaient étaient 'finement mixés, sans les morceaux…'

_Le lendemain… _

_Où il faut bien savoir si les rêves d'un jeune garçon sont prémonitoires ou non…_

L'orphelin cherchant désespérément l'amour se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM un peu en avance. Il savait que Lupin y serait pour attendre Sirius. Son Sirius.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il arriva de voir Lunard et Patmol en grande conversation. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à fixer le gobelet fumant posé sur le bureau. Il le but d'une traite, et redevint enfin, ou à nouveau, un jeune homme à part entière. Les deux hommes se tenaient au fond de la pièce, et ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer la présence de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Il glissa silencieusement contre le mur, en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui :

Remus et Sirius ne discutaient pas, ils… Le faisaient !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tétanisé, il assista à toute la scène…

Il vit que son parrain était simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir, et qu'entre ses membres laiteux, son professeur était complètement dévêtu. L'adolescent regarda Lupin se retourner dans les bras de Sirius et l'embrasser longuement, ses deux mains étalées sur le vêtement noir. Lorsque ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes échangèrent un interminable regard, leurs yeux brillants de joie. Un regard qui laissait deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une première fois. Remus leva une main tremblante et, dans une ébauche de sourire, écarta les mèches noires qui tombaient en cascade devant le visage de son amant. Il se blottit un peu plus contre l'animagus, laissant sa tête tomber sur son torse imberbe (bah oui imberbe, sinon ça gratte !). Sirius enlaça les hanches fines du loup-garou, et le fit basculer par terre. Sirius qui entreprit d'embrasser Remus, méthodiquement. D'abord dans le cou, puis en descendant lentement le long de la poitrine. Il laissa traîner sa langue sur certains endroits bien précis, révélant ainsi une grande connaissance du corps de Remus. Chacun d'eux lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Toujours en menant la danse, Sirius se coucha en travers de Lunard, et pris entre ses mains le euh… le petit oiseau de Remus. Il commença à jouer avec, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, mettant Lupin au supplice. Puis Sirius s'arrêta très brusquement. Sous lui, Remus laissa échapper une plainte. Patmol enleva ces mains, et les remplaças par sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue jouant sadiquement avec le membre de Lupin.

Lunard avait décidé de broyer consciencieusement l'épaule de son amant, et gémissait plus que jamais. De petits cris étrangement aigus par ailleurs, entre lesquels il murmura « maintenant ». Sirius se releva, ces mèches folles pendant sur son front couvert de sueur. Le loup-garou se plaça face contre le mur, les points serrés. L'animagus passa derrière lui et posa une main rassurante sur son ventre. Lorsque Lunard eu récupéré une respiration normale, Sirius s'inséra en lui, sans prévenir. Lupin se mordit violemment le poignet, mais resta muet malgré l'irascible douleur qui venait de l'envahir. Les hanches de Sirius se mirent à onduler. Avec sensualité, son bassin s'éloignait et se rapprochait de celui de Remus avec un rythme irrégulier. La cadence se fit plus rapide, et sous le vêtement noir la respiration se fit plus profonde, plus rapide aussi. Le « leader » de la scène laissait souvent échapper des feulements rauques, pas vraiment audibles de là où se tenait Harry. Alors qu'il semblait être maître de ses émotions et contre toute attente, Sirius se retira vivement et s'agenouilla pour laisser le liquide blanc se répandre sur le sol gris.

Le brun ébouriffé ne voulut pas en voir plus. Retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes (qu'il avait paumé en route), il glissa silencieusement dans le couloir. Harry hésita un instant, les idées encore plus embuées que jamais (à ce point que l'embuomètre venait d'exploser). Il ne pensait plus à rien, ne voulait pas penser, et pour lui, le monde s'arrêtait. La panne sèche (je lui avais pourtant bien dit de prendre des Duracels !) Il tourna à droite, direction la tour d'astronomie.

Je vous passe la montée d'escalier, le nombre de fois où il trébuche, et le temps passé à perdre puis à retrouver son souffle. Il arrive, avec son souffle, et moi je reprends :

Harry s'approcha du bord de la tour, la respiration très voir trop calme. Il essaya piteusement de faire le point sur ce qui lui arrivait :

Alors… je me débarrasse enfin de Lily, et je retrouve mon parrain. J'étais à ce point heureux que je m'étais convaincu qu'il m'aimait ! Et comme un con j'allais lui demander de sortir avec moi… snif !… C'est terrible ce qui m'arrive… C'est… pathétique ! Tous mes bô idéaux de pureté et d'amour se sont barrés à toute vitesse. J'ai plus envie de rien… l'amour me faisait vivre ! (Ouahou ! Elle a laissé des séquelles Lily) Dans ce cas, je vais finir en apothéose et ils le regretterons toute leurs vie ! Na ! Si toute fois ils savent pourquoi j'ai fais ça. En plus j'ai contrôle de potion demain, alors j'hésite pas

Donc, l'adolescent était bien enfermé sur son petit malheur et à se prendre pour Calimero avec un discours de princesse en détresse. Ou alors il était d'humeur « j'ai-le-cœur-brisé-et-j'ai-oublié-ma-glu-pour-recoller-les-morceaux-et-ça-m'arrange-parce-que-j'aime-bien-m'apitoyer-sur-mon-propre-sort »

Du coup tout ça fit qu'il regarda une dernière fois la forêt interdite et sauta. Dans le vide.

Il tombe.

Il va mourir. (non, c'est juste au cas où il y en est qui ont toujours pas compris qu'il se suicide)

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, bien qu'il ne puisse pas décoiffer encore plus les cheveux de Harry. Et le sol qui se rapprochait si lentement et pourtant trop rapidement quand on va mourir… ( c'est d'un tragique !).

Heureusement, Drago qui passait par là en chevauchant une Maya l'abeille complètement azimutée le rattrapa en plein vol. Harry ne fit pas le difficile, et décida de tout recommencer en ce faisant du même coup pardonner par le blond. Harry glissa ses mains autour des hanches du « cavalier », qui décidément lui plaisait quand même bien. Et puis Drago l'avait sauvé…

Un passant qui leva la tête vit alors deux jeunes garçons solitaires tendrement enlacés, volant sur une Maya l'Abeille frappadingue en direction du soleil rouge se couchant derrière la montagne…

I'm a poor… lone some Cow-Boy...

_Épilogue..._

Le passant qui passait par-là et qui leva malencontreusement la tête décida de se faire enfermer à St Mangouste, et tout le monde approuva cette décision.

Au cas ou ça intéresserait quelqu'un…

Owari…

Alorsalorsalors ? Combien on survécu ?

Menaces de morts ? Besoin d'un bon centre de psychiatrie (pour moi ou pour vous) ? Compliments ironiques ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ca risque de poser quelques problèmes de changement Harry/Lily, mais bon. On n'akadire que quand c'est la personnalité de Harry qui est présente, je dis Harry ; et quand je parle de la personnalité de Lily, j'emploi Lily (mais non c'est pas tiré par les cheveux).

Je ne pense pas être arrivée à me faire comprendre…


End file.
